Snapshot
by ltifal
Summary: Snapshot merupakan kumpulan cerpen rencananya . Met baca yah XD. Diupdate kalo ada ide hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Pesan dari pengarang : kedua kalinya saya mengarang fic memakai bahasa Indonesia.. gara-gara terlalu banyak ngarang fic pake bahasa inggris, jadi terasa aneh bila memakai bahasa sendiri hahaha gawat... ettoo.. omong-omong... ngak biasa pake bahasa formal juga hahaha... er.. jadi bahasanya agak sedikit.. oh well.. tuh kan malah Inggris lagi.. bear with me : P

Disclaimer : PoT seperti yang sudah sudah.. bukan punyaku, PoT owns by Konomi Sensei

Peringatan : kali ini tidak ada

Rating : general

_Bosan.._

Musim semi sudah tiba, birunya langit, kicauan burung-burung di angkasa, bunga-bunga sudah bermekaran dan suhu sudah mulain menghangat, benar-benar hari yang cocok untuk bermain di luar, kan? Misalnya saja bermain bola atau tennis, atau hanya duduk-duduk di hamparan rumput nan hijau atau berteduh di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah bermekaran dengan indahnya.. tapi sialnya.. cuaca sebaik ini dilewatkan dengan cara.. mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosankan di dalam kelas yang dingin...

hh.. lagi-lagi Fuji menghela nafas.. sebagai seorang Tensai (jenius), Fuji tidak perlu dijelaskan terus menerus soal sejarah.. yah kan? Fuji kembali menghela nafas dan memalingkan padangan matanya dari taman di luar ke depan, menatap sang guru sejarah yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah 'Tokugawa'. Duh.. sudah berapa kali dia mendengarkan cerita tentang itu, sampai sudah hafal luar kepala, lagipula.. guru itu sudah pernah mengajarkan hal yang sama padanya saat dia kelas satu dulu... seperti mendengarkan rekaman radio saja..

Fuji kembali menghela nafasnya lalu melirik ke arah kanan, melihat sepintas ke arah teman baiknya, si Acrobatic, Kikumaru Eiji, yang memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah.. tunggu.. Eiji memperhatikan pelajaran? Oh, iya.. bagaimana seorang Tensai bisa lupa.. Eiji kan suka pelajaran sejarah.. entah apa yang menarik. Oh, mungkin pertualangan mereka? Mungkin juga dia membayangkan para ninja dan samurai.. ah entahlah.. tapi justru pada saat Eiji penuh perhatian seperti ini, susah untuk diajak ngobrol nih..

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat.. sampai akhirnya.. Fuji tidak tahan lagi untuk diam lebih lama.. ah ada akal.. untuk menarik perhatian Eiji.. senyum jahil Fuji sudah terlihat, tangannya mulai mencari sesuatu di dalam tas.. ah ini dia note book. Disobeknya secarik kertas lalu disobeknya menjadi kertas-kertas kecil, cukup untuk membentuk beberapa buah bola kecil. Akhirnya bola kecil sudah tersedia.. tinggal cari sasaran.. siapa lagi kalau bukan.. Eiji?

Target terkunci, sasaran pipi Eiji, siap.. tembak! Disentiknya bola kecil tersebut dengan jarinya dan.. yak target mengenai sasaran.

"huh?" Kikumaru menyadari ada yang mengenai pipinya '_eh? Bola kecil' _pikirnya lalu diambil bola itu dengan tangan, sambil sedikit memperhatikan bola itu, dia mengangkat salah satu alisnya lalu kepalanya dipalingkan ke arah datangnya bola. Yang terlihat ternyata Fuji sedang tersenyum dengan manis dengan muka polos tidak bersalah. Meski demikian, beberapa bola kecil di tangan Fuji, masih bisa tertangkap oleh mata Kikumaru. Kikumaru hanya memberikan pandangan tajam lalu kembali memperhatikan guru.

'_hoh? Target gagal? Baik berikutnya dagu.._' disentaknya peluru kedua dan 'tuk' he.. target mengenai sasaran. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kikumaru mengambil bola itu dan kembali sorotan tajam menghatam Fuji yang kembali tersenyum dengan manis.

"Fuji" bisik Kikumaru meminta untuk tidak diganggu lagi tapi... hem namanya Fuji, tidak akan pernah mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, yah kan? Kikumaru akhirnya kembali memperhatikan pelajaran

'_hoh? Gagal lagi yah, ok target ke tiga, hem.. ah telinga kiri_' ok, target terkunci dan tembak! Eh tepat masuk mengenai daun telinga Eiji. Kali ini Kikumaru sudah buyar konsentrasinya, dan akhirnya sambil menghela nafas, diambilnya bola ketiga yang ditembakkan oleh Fuji dan.. ditembakkannya tiga bola sekaligus ke arah Fuji dan yak salah satu tepat mengenai hidung Fuji.

Fuji tentu saja dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, berhasil mengajak Eiji 'main' akhirnya menembak beberapa buah bola ke arah si Acrobatic. Dengan sigap, Kikumaru menangkapnya dan dengan segera ditembakkan kembali ke arah Fuji. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan singkat, akhirnya bola terakhir ditembakkan ke arah Kikumaru dan ups.. mengenai wajah pak guru yang tiba-tiba muncul menghadang arah tembakan.

"waduh.. gawat" sahut Kikumaru dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar sedangkan Fuji, sedikit kaget meski tidak muncul dalam ekspresi wajahnya, melihat ke arah pak guru dengan senyum manis tidak berdosa.

"ehem.. apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya guru itu meski sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"nya.. mendengarkan?" sahut si rambut merah '_sweatdrop'_

"sa.. main tembak bola." Kata si Tensai dengan tenang

"hah! Fuji?" dengan mata terbelalak, Kikumaru melihat ke arah Fuji lalu ke arah pak guru yang memandang Fuji dengan sorotan mata tajam.

"ehem.. kalian berdua silakan berdiri di luar.."

"hai.." jawab Kikumaru sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke luar sedangkan reaksi Fuji dengan senang hati berjalan ke luar.

'_ampun, dua anak ini.._' pikir pak guru sambil geleng-geleng kepala..

Di luar, Fuji tertawa kecil sedangkan Kikumaru memandang Fuji dengan 'devil glarenya'

"huh? Fuji! Kenapa coba, nya! Kalo mau keluar yah sendiri aja deh, masa sampai bawa-bawa aku juga sih?" tiba-tiba sebuah bola kecil kembali mengenai wajah Kikumaru, secara specifik hidung Kikumaru. "nya! Fuji! Dasar jahil!" sahutnya, sedangkan Fuji, kembali tersenyum dengan senyum jahilnya. Dasar Fuji...

_owari_

**Pesan pengarang : jadi gimana? Kasih saran dan kritik yah tapi tolong jangan kirim caci maki yah, bagaimanapun namanya juga usaha penulis amatiran. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu dan sudah membaca. Arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pesan pengarang : cerpen kedua dari snapshot. Buat para reviewers XD thank you! Maaf, lama updatenya errr... soalnya kadang ngak ada waktu (kadang males :p) en kadang ngak ada ide sih hahaha...**

**Ah.. jangankan yang baca.. yang ngarangnya sendiripun merasa aneh, mengarang pake bahasa indo gara2 keseringan bikin fic pake bahasa inggris. **

**Warning : none**

**Rating : general**

_Menyiram Kebun_

Panas menyengat sampai 38 derajat adalah hal yang menyebalkan tetapi banyak hal yang menyenangkan di musim panas... misalnya saja enaknya makan es krim di hari yang panas ini, liburan panjang dan tentu saja pergi ke pantai. Berjemur sampai hitam, membuat istana pasir atau berenang di pantai. Bila beruntung, bisa juga kita pergi ke Hawai. Tetapi.. tentu saja ada tidak enaknya, liburan musim panas berarti mulainya musim nyamuk dan lalat yang berterbangan dan mengganggu kehidupan. Ah, tapi itu masih bisa diatasi dengan obat nyamuk bakar.. hem..

Panas 38 derajat menjadi sangat menyebalkan bila dibarengi dengan menumpuknya PR musim panas.. tapi bagi anak teladan seperti Tezuka Kunimitsu, tentu tidak menjadi hambatan untuk menikmati musim panas di hari yang indah ini. Dengan hanya mengenakan baju T-shirt pendek dan celana pendek, duduklah Tezuka Kunimitsu, sang Bucho dari club tennis Seigaku, di atas tatami di ruang tamu sambil mencoba memecahkan rumus matematika persamaan kuadrat. Di samping bukunya terletak sebuah mangkuk yang berisi es krim setengah meleleh.. (wah, kalau tidak cepat-cepat dimakan nanti cair lho, Tezuka).

Setelah beberapa saat mencoba memecahkan soal ke 30 yang ternyata tidak bisa dipecahkan sama sekali.. Tezuka akhirnya menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah jam yang berdetik di dinding.. sudah jam 4 sore rupanya. Ditutupnya buku matematikanya itu lalu diambilnya mangkuk es itu dan dimakannya pelan-pelan, uh.. dinginnya.. sampai sedikit pening kepalanya.

Indahnya hari ini, tidak ada yang ribut seperti.. yah, seperti saat itu.. datang 2 pengganggu ketenangan, si duet 3-6 Kikumaru Eiji dan Fuji Syusuke.. minta diterangkan tentang PR sejarah dunia.. memang sih, sejarah dunia merupakan pelajaran yang disukai oleh Tezuka.. tapi sejarah dunia mau diterangkan bagaimana coba.. tinggal baca saja sudah beres, kan? Duet 3-6 itu cuma ingin main ke rumah ini dan mengganggu dirinya itu.. dasar duet iseng.. masih terlintas dalam benaknya, kekacauan yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

_Flashback_

Sedang enak-enaknya santai (sebagai bucho ada saatnya untuk santai juga kan?) berbaring di atas tatami sambil membaca buku novel classicnya, terdengar jeritan 'Konnichiwa' dan 'Tezuka' dari depan rumah, Tezuka yang mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu, segera duduk tegak 90 derajat dan menengok ke arah pagar yang kebetulan memang bisa terlihat dari posisinya. Ternyata Fuji dan Kikumaru.. 'mau apa mereka berdua' pikir Tezuka yang sudah mengambil posisi siaga. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh bagi para reguler Seigaku apalagi anak kelas tiga yang sudah mengenal duet itu dengan baik... apalagi kalau sudah melihat mereka berdua bersama dan datang dengan senyum yang mencurigakan, yang terlukis di wajah mereka.. pasti mereka memiliki rencana untuk membuat sesuatu yang iseng..

Perlahan Tezuka berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka, Tezuka memberikan salam dengan satu anggukan kecil dan suara 'hem'.

"Tezuka! Kita butuh bantuanmu sebentar." Sahut Kikumaru, dan belum sempat Tezuka menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Fuji langsung menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya dengan paksa ke arah rumah. Setelah berusaha keras menarik lepas dari genggaman Fuji (entah dari mana tenaganya itu) beberapa kali akhirnya lepas juga dan dengan lirikan curiga, Tezuka akhirnya membuka suara.

"hem.. kalian mau apa ke sini?"

"astaga, Tezuka? Tidak bolehkah kami berdua minta sedikit bantuan?" sahut Si Tensai dengan senyum manisnya itu lalu melirik ke arah teman isengnya itu. "hiks keterlaluan ternyata kita memang tidak diterima di hati Tezuka, na.. Eiji." katanya lagi sambil pura-pura menghapus air mata (yang memang tidak ada) sedangkan Kikumaru pura-pura menghibur Fuji.

"hhh.." terdengar helaan nafas dari mulut Bucho "baik-baik, kalian butuh apa?" mendengar hal itu mata mereka berdua langsung bersinar cerah

"nyah Tezuka kita ke sini minta diterangkan PR sejarah dunia"

"APA? Sejarah dunia? Bukannya tinggal baca saja di buku cetak?" belum sempat Tezuka memprotes, Fuji sudah mengeluarkan buku cetak dan menyondorkan tepat ke depan hidung dia.

"sa.. silakan terangkan yang ini." Kata Fuji lagi sambil menaruh buku di tangan lalu duduk di meja ruang tamu dengan manis sedangkan Kikumaru duduk sambil nyegir di sebelahnya. Kembali Tezuka menghela nafas dan mulai menerangkan.. er.. sejarah tentang... lho kok? Sejarah Jepang... dengan bingung, Tezuka melirik satu dua kali ke arah duet 3-6 namun akhirnya mulai menerangkan sejarah tentang.. zaman Edo. Anehnya kedua temannya itu diam dengan manis mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah yang diterangkan Tezuka, namun baru saja 15 menit berlalu tiba-tiba ada sahutan 'Konichiwa' dari depan pintu. Baru saja Tezuka mau menyahut, Kikumaru langsung berteriak 'Konichiwa! Tunggu sebentar' lalu cabut ke luar. Tezuka hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sedikit, lalu dengan bingung melihat ke arah Fuji, yang masih tersenyum dengan manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kikumaru langsung datang tergopoh-gopoh dari luar sambil menjinjing 2 balok besar ... tunggu dulu itu balok es! Belum sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Kikumaru sudah berteriak 'pinjam dapurmu Tezuka!' sambil langsung berlari ke arah dapur sedangkan Fuji dengan spontan berdiri dan mengeluarkan mesin penghancur es dan sebotol sirup dari tasnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Dengan kebingungan, Tezuka langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Melihat kedua temannya sedang sibuk memasang mesin penghancur es dan mencari mangkuk dan sendok, Tezuka akhirnya mengerti kenapa mereka ke sini...

"kenapa tidak bikin es di rumah kalian sendiri saja!" sahutnya lagi sambil melipat tangannya menunggu jawaban dari mereka berdua. Kikumaru hanya tertawa sedangkan Fuji dengan tenang menjawab "soalnya rumah kami sedang banyak orang dan rumahmu.. cuma kamu sendiri kan?"

"lalu apa hubungannya!" sahutnya lagi dengan kesal karena saat santainya diganggu.

"well... di sini karena hanya kamu sendirian makanya kami bisa berbuat sesuatu yang kupikir bisa membantu meredakan panas." Sahutnya lagi diikuti dengan anggukkan nakal dari Kikumaru yang sekarang sedang sibuk memecahkan es yang besar itu menjadi serpihan kecil.

"maksudmu?"

"BEGINI! NYAH!" Kikumaru langsung mengambil serpihan kecil es dan langsung memasukkan ke baju Fuji

"AH! EIJI!" teriak Fuji langsung membalas serangan Kikumaru dengan mengambil serpihan lain dan melumurinya di muka Si Acrobatic. Terjadi perang serpihan es, dan Tezuka yang hendak menghentikannyapun akhirnya kemasukkan serpihan es di bajunya... kalau di musim panas makan es sih enak tapi kalau dilumuri es! Dingin sih tapi... dapurku! Setelah Tezuka memerintahkan (dengan cukup keras) dan akhirnya memang mereka jadi bersih-bersih dapur. Mereka memang akhirnya menikmati es serut (balok esnya ada 2 kan? Hehehe) dengan sirup yang dibawa Fuji.. lumayan enak sih.. tapi lain kali harus diingat untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua dari dapur kalau mereka datang lagi dengan 2 bongkah es balok yang besar..

_Akhir dari Flashback_

Untung saja 'perang saat itu' berakhir sebelum orang tua dan kakeknya pulang kalau tidak.. entah apa yang terjadi. Panggilan dari depan pintu membuat Tezuka tersadar dari lamunannya itu. Dia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan menemukan kakeknya sedang berdiri depan pintu ruang tamu. "Kunimitsu, bisa tolong kakek untuk menyiram kebun? Kakek ada urusan dan ibu juga sedang pergi berbelanja, jadi tolong siram kebunnya. Kakek pergi dulu." Sahutnya lagi sambil memakai topinya dan berjalan ke luar. Tentu saja sebagai anak yang baik, Tezuka menurut dan langsung berjalan ke arah luar dan mengambil selang yang ada di pinggir rumah. Baru saja beberapa saat berlalu, terdengar teriakkan dari depan rumah. Tezuka yang mengenali suaranya langsung siaga dan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang dengan rambut merah menyapanya dengan ceria.

"HALLO, TEZUKA! NYAH!" sambil langsung dengan refleks memeluk Tezuka, yang dengan refleks pula dihindari oleh Tezuka.

"baik, apa maumu kali ini?" katanya siaga sambil melihat ke arah belakang Kikumaru, memastikan apakah si Tensai datang atau tidak.

"nyah! Jahat sekali! Tenang saja kali ini ngak bawa es koq, hehe. Aku hanya mau minta diterangkan PR matematika." Sahutnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan buku cetak matematika. Tezuka melirik ke arah Kikumaru sambil memastikan apakah dia serius atau tidak.

"kenapa tidak minta diterangkan oleh Fuji?" katanya lagi sambil menyiram rumput di depannya.

"yah.. Fuji sedang pergi ke Chiba untuk 2 hari. Kalau mau nanya Oishi sih, dia juga sedang ada urusan, dia bilang harus mengantar adiknya menyikuti latihan senam musim panas. Jadi.. lebih baik tanya kamu kan? Hehe."

"... kenapa tidak Kawamura atau Inui?"

"Taka-san sedang sibuk membantu ayahnya sedangkan Inui... kamu suruh aku ke rumah dia? Jangan-jangan malah jadi kelinci percobaan jusnya dia. Sorry yah!" katanya lagi sambil memperlihatkan mimik wajah tidak suka, diikuti dengan suara 'yuck..' semua reguler sudah tahu rasa Inui jus.. tidak ada yang suka (bahkan Fujipun pernah pingsan dibuatnya padahal dia bilang enak..) dan masuk akal kalau Kikumaru menghindari pergi ke tempat Inui sendirian.. Dengan kembali menghela nafas akhirnya, Tezuka menyerah dan menyuruh Kikumaru untuk meletakkan tasnya di ruang tamu dan menunggu di sana. Dia juga menyuruh Kikumaru untuk membuat minumnya sendiri (sudah biasa sih...) sedangkan dia meneruskan untuk menyiram kebunnya.

Baru selang sebentar, Kikumaru tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sebuah selang di tangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tezuka yang dijawab dengan cengiran lebar khas Kikumaru. "menyiram kebun" jawabnya singkat. Tidak ada gunanya bagi Tezuka untuk berdebat dengan Kikumaru.. (sudah beberapa kali berdebat dengan Kikumaru dan Fuji, hasilnya selalu kalah kalau mereka sedang keras kepala..) dengan kembali menghela nafas, Tezuka akhirnya membiarkan Kikumaru untuk berbuat sesukanya...

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada bencana, tapi dasarnya Kikumaru.. iseng dan gampang bosan.. pekerjaan menyiram kebunpun bisa membuahkan hasil iseng, apalagi dengan sebuah selang di tangannya ditambah hari yang panas... yap sudah bisa diduga.. dengan mulut yang tersungging senyum jahil, langsung saja disemburnya punggung Tezuka. Tentu saja, sang Bucho tidak siap dengan siraman air dingin di punggungnya (hampir saja loncat) terkejut dan berbalik ke arah Si Acrobatic sambil menyahutkan namanya. Kikumaru hanya tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf "menggo menggo soalnya aku bosan sih hahaha."

"... ma.. ii" Tezuka hanya diam saja lalu kembali melanjutkan menyiram kebunnya (kelihatannya sudah biasa dengan kejahilan Kikumaru..) tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Tezuka sambil berwajah dingin menatap punggung Kikumaru yang sedang menyiram, langsung saja memberi siraman pembalasan. Kikumaru tentu saja berteriak kaget, dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Tezuka bakal membalas tapi Kikumaru hanya menyengir lebar, lalu kembali menyiram Tezuka. Tezuka tentu saja menjadi basah kuyup namun kelihatannya dia cukup menikmati permainan ini lagipula hari cukup panas. Tanpa sengaja.. arah selang mengarah ke luar pagar dan terdengar teriakan dari luar.

"aa! Celaka." Menyadari perbuatannya (meski tidak sengaja), Tezuka langsung menuju ke arah pagar. Begitu membuka pintu pagar untuk meminta maaf, Tezuka menyadari siapa yang tersiram.. ternyata Atobe!

"Ore-sama benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan perbuatan ini, keterlaluan.. lho Tezuka!" begitu menyadari Tezuka yang berdiri di depan pagar dengan selang.. "kamu sengaja rupanya.. sini kubalas!" sahut Atobe lagi menekan tombol Hpnya "Bawa selang sekalian dengan mobil pemadam kebakaran ke jalan xxx!"

Akhirnya memang terjadi pembalasan dari Atobe dengan menggunakan selang pemadam kebakaran menyemburkan air (cukup banyak) ke taman keluarga Tezuka. Memang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja tapi tetap semuanya basah kuyup.. untung saja semuanya berlangsung sebelum kakeknya pulang.. kalau tidak.. pada akhirnya taman Tezuka memang tampak subur (atau banjir.. :p) terima kasih pada Atobe yang 'membantu' menyiram taman.. Kikumaru juga bisa menyelesaikan PRnya, berkat bantuan Tezuka dan Atobe (yang akhirnya ikutan nimbrung di rumah Tezuka untuk beberapa waktu) tetapi.. sialnya adalah keesokan harinya Tezuka jadi masuk angin. Lain kali lebih baik jauhkan selang dari Kikumaru..

_Tamat_

**Note : entah kenapa mau ngetik sedikit jadi panjang juga yah.. hahaha.. eh selamat baca yah. Musti cari ide lagi nih. XD**


End file.
